


nothing separate about this

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Multi, POV Bruce Wayne, Polyamory, Post-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: They saved the world together. They made a great team. Maybe, just maybe, they can make a great something more.





	nothing separate about this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



It felt wrong to all go their separate ways after everything. As they stood, gathered in a group together, trying to take in everything that just happened, Bruce was the one who let the words sit there in the air.

“You could all just come back to the mansion with me. I have plenty of room for everyone.”

For a moment, they all just looked at each other, all wanting to say something but not quite finding the words, until Clark spoke up.

“We did just save the world. I think that calls for a celebration.”

•••

Bruce could have thrown a party, invited the who’s who of Gotham City, but instead it was just them. Clark flew home to get Lois and bring her back. Barry disappeared halfway through the celebrations — Bruce suspected he might very well find him in the morning tinkering with the Batmobile or maybe having already made a new one.

They sat together in one of Bruce’s many living rooms, drinking champagne and talking and laughing. They each shared their own stories of fighting villains and the creative ways they fought them off. And then they talked about what had just happened, about how together they had overcome the worst threat any of them had ever seen.

“Maybe it shouldn’t be quite such an unusual thing,” Clark suggested at one, with the air of just asking if they thought coffee should be served with breakfast.

“I usually work alone,” Bruce said immediately, but then he seemed to reconsider. “It was … nice … having other people have my backs.”

“It’s nice having other people know who you really are,” Diana said with a smile, as she looked directly at Bruce.

“You do all make a great team,” Lois said, and the murmurs that went around the room suggested that maybe, just maybe, they would think about it.

•••

Bruce finally kissed Diana that night. For a cocky billionaire, she was the one thing that summoned his nerves. But Clark and Lois had retired for the night, and they had ended up in the kitchen, much to Alfred’s dismay, drinking wine and trying to bake cookies, and she had smiled at him with a bit of cookie dough on her nose and be damned the nerves. He leaned in and kissed her, and she dropped the spatula on the floor, splattering a newly baked cookie all over their shoes, but neither one cared as they came together. Bruce pushed her against the large center island where the ingredients were spread out, and somehow by the time they pulled apart, there was cookie dough in their hair but a twinkle in their eyes.

•••

“You two look good together,” Lois said the next morning. Bruce never quite figured out how she knew, except that reporter’s instinct she had really was something else. 

“I … we … we’re ….” But he stopped trying to sputter denials at her look. A few seconds, later, however, he was spluttering for a different reason.

“She’s really good in bed. You’ll see.” And Lois winked at him before walking away.

•••

Bruce asked Clark about it a few nights later. Somehow, even though it had now been a week since they had saved the world and the world itself seemed relatively okay for the moment — no new threats had popped up and even Lex Luthor seemed to be behaving himself for the time being — no one had actually left. In fact, if Bruce had checked, he would have seen that the opposite seemed to be occurring. Items of clothes that weren’t his were showing up in closets and dressers. Toothbrushes he didn’t buy were placed in bathrooms.

But it was nice in a way he wouldn’t have expected. Nice to wake up in the morning and not be alone in his huge house with Alfred. Nice not to only have the hope of something evil attacking being his only escape from the miserable existence of his day.

And, if he was being really honest with himself, it was nice waking up in the morning to Diana’s smiling face and the way she said his name when she said “Good morning,” and it was even nicer to get to kiss her and touch her and the night they finally came together, he thought Lois did know what she was talking about. Except how did Lois know what she was talking about?

“Lois and Diana,” he said to Clark, and then immediately wondered if he maybe shouldn’t have, but Clark just laughed at the expression he probably had on his face. 

“Yes,” he said, “And then Lois and Diana and me.”

“What?” Bruce felt his mouth fall open.

“A long time ago,” Clark said, like that explained everything. “But it was nice while it lasted.”

“Why didn’t it last?”

“It just wasn’t the right time.”

Bruce nodded; he wasn’t really sure what to say in response to his.

“Maybe now’s the right time,” Clark said, in a bit of a suggestive tone, but Bruce’s eyes shot up to him.

“What?” he managed to ask. He and Diana had been pretty open since Lois had discovered them. They were all living in the same house. How had Clark …?

“I mean,” Clark shrugged now, “if you two are in to it?”

“What?” Bruce stared at him even more now. Was Clark suggestion what he was thinking he might be suggesting because if he was suggesting …

Clark didn’t answer, though. He just leaned in, and the kiss he left in his wake was strong and fierce and powerful and worthy of a man who went by the nickname of “Super.”

“I … uh … will talk to Diana,” Bruce found himself saying, and he left the room, with his head spinning.

•••

“How exactly does this work, though?” he asked the next night. The four of them were all lying in Bruce’s larger-than-king-sized bed, in various stages of undress. 

“However we want it to work,” Lois replied from the opposite end of the bed from Bruce, like it was just that easy, but maybe it was just that easy.

Beside him, Diana’s fingers found Bruce’s, and she squeezed gently.

“This is nice,” she said, and Bruce felt himself smile as he heard, rather than saw, Clark shift over to kiss Diana.

It was nothing he had ever expected, but Diana was right — it was quite nice.


End file.
